halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Lee Davidson
Early Life Mary Lee Davidson is born in the small town of Sainte foy a outskirts of Quebce city. In high school her teacher saw her natural ability in gymnastic and science. At the end of her hight school she finally graduate with a diploma in science. Then later she continued her studies in the Colledge of Sainte Foy in science and mathematical. There she meet the man who will become later her husband. After two year of hard studies she finaly gain qualification to enter in the naval academy of California. Military Studies At the age of 19 She enter in the Navy despic of her parent were'nt really in agreement with her decision remembering the Human Covenant war. Only a few day after her arrival at the academy their instructor saw her natural talent to gives order and her great knowleadge of space anomaly and physic in general. In only a few mouth she become respected trough the cadet for her competence and also because she was'nt a english speaker. Later in her study she received the Basic Military Training Honor Graduate Ribbon for her distinction during her trainning. Military service befor the war After receiving her first assigment on a scadron stationned on luna under the command of the home fleet. Has a squadron Leader she tested for the UNSC some of the new fighter who would later fight in the necros war. After the end of her service as a test pilote of the navy she was assigned to a destroyer as a petty officer tird class in charge of the navigation system end the carthographication of the space. After a few year of service onboard this destroyer she was promoted to commander on the frigate UNSC Relentless where she was attashed to the Battlegroup Canada of the UNSC 14th Nomad Fleet. In the private life At the age of 20 she married her boyfriend of long time, her husband would later lead one of the UNSC army. despit they were while both high ranked Canandian officer of the UNSC and they were both frech speaker every other officer were very respectual of them. 2 tears later her parent were killed in a car accident, this accideny shaken here. After the accident she feel that the only thing that remain was her husband and her job. Necros war During the first stage of the war Davidson was a brilliant commander and the UNSC Relentless fough brillantly during the firsts months of the war. Later she was promoted to Vice Admiral was in charge of the Battlegroup Canada of the UNSC 14th Nomad Fleet and was assigned to the UNSC Everest a Apophis-class Heavy Carrier on of the new ship in the UNSC arsenal. Fighting in numerous engagement providing precious help and muscle support during space battle. She received some reward trough the war: Purple hearth Medal of Honor, The UNSC Superior Unit Medal and the UNSC Silver Star Medal. Making her one of the most rewarded officer of the navy. The final stand Her final stand finaly come in May 21 2622, at this date a battle was fought between the UNSC/Elite force and the Necros Armada over a Elite world. At this battle the UNSC was heavily outnumbered by the necros war and the only thing te UNSC could do was evacuated the population on the planet. She take on her shoulder to protect the civil counvoy from the necros. So Mary lee tryed to broke trough the line of the Necros Armada. The ship fierd several MACs charge trough the barrier of Necros ship the start a desesperate fight to broke the line by fighting in a ship to ship battle. Taking heavy dommage the ship was dommded but Davidson still tryed to fight. Her ship was finaly destroyed with all hand onboard take with it her life. Burrial Despit her body was destroyed with the ship her husband wish to burrie in a tomb her personnal object. Thus in July 6 2622, her birthday, she was symbolicly put in a tomb and was poustumly awarded of the Victoria Cross the greatest award given to a Navy offcer. Her husband celegrated funeral and personnaly awarded her. She was also honored by the 21 salve salute. Her husband commented the ceremony: Observation from other officers '''Army General Brad Wright' at her funeral. '''Chief Instructor Arnold Jonhson' seeing her talent to pilot a pelican. '''Herself' when she reice her awards. '''Her husband' at her funeral. '''Her Husband' after the funeral.